HIMYM meets the world of Facebook
by ohmyreid
Summary: Ever wondered how the outcome of a collision between HIMYM and Facebook would turn out like? This is it. Light hearted comedy! This will be a compilation of numerous one shots!
1. Party in my pants

This was an idea I got from reading a story by author – "Whitewolf200056" about Criminal Minds and Facebook. So I thought that it would be fun to put a HIMYM twist on it. I've used different storylines, so hope you enjoy :) I'm going to expand on this story and do many more little one shots like this, and post them here! I haven't decided what the ratings for all these stories will be, they'll most like change. For now it's going to be listed as K.

I'm very new to fanfiction so sorry in advance if something like this has already been done. I hope to bring a fresh slant to it all!

Disclaimer: I dont own How I Met Your Mother or Facebook, all rights go to the creators!

...

**Barney Stinson created an event:** There's a party in my pants!

**Robin Scherbatsky** **commented on your status:** Why did you invite me to this event Barney?

**Lily Aldrin commented on your status:** Yea and me to... a mistake?

**Marshall** **Erickson commented on your status:** ... I even got an invite...

**Ted Mosby commented on your status:** C'mon! Barney, as if you didn't send me an invite to? That's just mean! :(

**Marshall Ericksen commented on your status:** You're actually upset? Dude that's kind of wrong.

**Robin Scherbatsky commented on your status:** LOL rejected.

**Barney Stinson:** If you'd care to notice, I already have 5 chicks, HOT chicks might I say, click - maybe attending!

**Lily Aldrin commented on your status: **Barney... everyone knows maybe attending is just the polite way to say NO.

**Barney Stinson:** Must you always be so cruel Lily.

**Marshall Ericksen commented on your status:** Barney you might want to put that event on private, I just had a look and you've got 7 old looking men click attending already...

**Barney Stinson:** Hehehe that's okay the address I listed was Ted's apartment...

**Ted Mosby commented on your status:** BARNEY! I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL BURN YOUR FAVOURITE TIE!

...

Thanks for reading everyone! Please drop a review (cyber banana milkshakes for those who do!) - I'm open to criticism :)


	2. Sexy land fun

These are really fun to write! If you have any requests for ideas that you want to see drop them by in a review and I'll try make it happen!

...

**Robin Scherbatsky checked in at:** Sexy Land, bitches ;)

**Barney Stinson commented on your check in: **WHAT? HOW? WHEN? WHERE? WHY?

**Lily Aldrin commented on your check in: **Haha so you decided to go after all? Buy this sexy mamma something hawt!

**Marshall Erickson commented on your check in: **Oh my god! Yes yes yes get something for Lily!

**Robin Scherbatsky: **So far number of awkward encounters with people I vaguely know = 3

**Robin Scherbatsky: **I spy with my little eye something beginning with W!

**Barney Stinson commented on your check in: **Whips!

**Barney Stinson commented on your check in: **Whips!

**Barney Stinson commented on your check in: **Whips!

**Ted Mosby commented on your check in: **;)

**Barney Stinson commented on your check in: **MESSAGE ME DIRTY PHOTOS! MESSAGE ME DIRTY PHOTOS!

**Robin Scherbatsky: **No.

**Barney Stinson commented on your check in: **MESSAGE ME DIRTY PHOTOS! MESSAGE ME DIRTY PHOTOS... PLEASE?

**Robin Scherbatsky: **And the answer is still no.

**Barney Stinson commented on your check in: **Pretty Please?

**Robin Scherbatsky: **Fine...

**Barney Stinson commented on your check in: **Really? Hell to the yeah, dirty photos - five! This is so going on my blog! :)

**Robin Scherbatsky: **LOL jk. No.

**Ted Mosby commented on your check in: **;)

**Lily Aldrin commented on your check in: **You all right there Ted?

**Ted Mosby commented on your check in: **Oh I'm fine and dandy!

**Marshall Erickson commented on your check in: **Lily where are the cookies gone?

**Barney Stinson commented on your check in: **There in her ass... what up!

**Robin Scherbatsky: **Oh boy I'm not getting involved into this... well I'm all done here, heading to McClarens, catch you there!

**Barney Stinson commented on your check in: **Shotgun best seat in the booth!

**Ted Mosby commented on your check in: **;)

**Robin Scherbatsky: **Grow up Ted!

...

As usual cyber cupcakes for anyone who reviews! Until next time :D


	3. sleazy men and canadian jokes

Back with another installment! Hope you enjoy...

...

**Ted Mosby: **The awkward moment when the man sitting next to you on the subway keeps winking at you sleazily.

**Marshall** **Erickson commented on your status: **Why on earth were you taking the subway? Statistically speaking from your apartment the taxi would have been a better option.

**Barney Stinson commented on your status: **Taxi? Pfft you commoners, private chauffeurs are the way of the future, the Stinson Future.

**Robin Scherbatsky** **commented on your status:** LOL am I the only one who sees the funny side to this! Was he rubbing his nipples as well? ;)

**Lily Aldrin commented on your status:** I hear you Robyn, it's also never the nice one who try and get creepy with you.

**Marshall** **Erickson commented on your status**: TAXI's are better, end of story.

**Ted Mosby: **We solved this years ago, BUSES shit all over everything else.

**Marshall Ericksen commented on your status:** If buses were so awesome they'd be in movies more!

**Ted Mosby: **Are you kidding me? SPEED! That movie is all about a frikken bus!

**Robin Scherbatsky commented on your status:** Speed is a crap rip off, have you guys seen Traffic. You Americans hijacked it and made into a terrible movie!

**Barney Stinson commented on your status:** Bloody Canadians.

**Lily Aldrin commented on your status: **More like ... Can-BAD-ians hahahaha

**Marshall Ericksen commented on your status:** Oh Lily that was a bad bad bad pun...

**Lily Aldrin commented on your status: **Let the pregnant lady have her fun!

**Ted Mosby: **Status officially ruined.

...

AN: This was a short one, been uber busy and have come down with a bad case of writers block!


End file.
